


Study

by Jumpfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, I based an entire story on one body movement, M/M, Markus is an awkward bean and Connor is also awkward but like he doesnt realize it, Minor Violence, cheesy ending, head tilt, i just wrote a bunch and kept going, kinda smutty at the end oop, minor mentions of characters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: Markus真心不知道該拿歪著頭的Connor怎麼辦才好。





	Study

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219050) by [sleepynico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynico/pseuds/sleepynico). 



> 有錯或不順請告訴我><。

*Study：學習；研究；觀察。

 

 

正文：

 

Markus喜歡學習。

 

這是多年來從Carl那裡學到的習慣。 _考驗你的思想總是好的，Markus_ ，Carl經常這麼說，遞給他一本破舊的，像是工藝品的平裝小說。自2028年以後，基本沒人擁有真的書本了。Markus不忍心告訴Carl他可以直接查找資訊，這些資料很容易取得。他很高興自己從未這樣做，因為這代表在安靜的下午與Carl喝茶的時間，都將成為他記憶檔案中新的一頁。他無法重回的美好時光。

 

Markus喜歡學習，但他特別喜歡的是人體結構分析。或者更確切點講，是人們習慣性的小動作。Markus認為這肯定是自己無數次看著Carl進行人物考究的緣故。工作室因各式各樣的雕像變得雜亂，Markus甚至幫忙Carl看哪個肢體適合哪個動作，哪種筆觸能準確描述主題中的感受、確實地向世界展示情緒。他開始盯著人群看，觀察他們的動作，在硬碟中記下獨特的部分，好在之後説明Carl作畫。

 

他不知道這會成為習慣。一種異常的徵兆。

 

在找到耶律哥之前，他並不曉得這個習慣會有多大幫助。在那裡，他可以研究和觀察其他仿生人，判斷他們的肢體語言，選擇出最好的應對方式。

 

比如North的面部表情，她臉上的小變化。Markus沒有做她喜歡的事時，那雙漂亮的棕色眼睛會含帶著憤怒瞇起來；他建議和平行動時，那個飽滿的上唇會噘起。繃起的下巴和緊握的拳頭則代表North準備攻擊，以保護她的領袖。

 

但North也有溫和的一面，雖然並不多見。她對人類的仇恨阻止了她顯露出真正的喜愛，因為她生活中所遇到的人類都是殘忍、可怕的存在。他們呼喚她的名字、使用她，直到他們疲倦。從不關心她的感覺，被汗濕的身體壓迫，毫無意義地過活是多麼令人反胃。但她的溫柔依舊存在。

 

看著Markus照顧他的人民時，她的眉毛會舒展開來，往上揚起。她會伸出手環住Simon緊繃的肩膀，在後者掙扎著努力接受現況，想著人類到底會不會讓步時；她會帶著一絲笑容看著Josh照顧傷患，安撫他們不安的哭聲。她是火，也是水，難以捉摸，令人生畏。

 

Simon則更加難懂。當員警試圖調查耶律哥時，這位仿生人只是抿起嘴唇，神色不動。Markus在心底記下他需要更深入挖掘，並從遠方仔細觀察。對方習慣性的動作是什麼；在Markus來到這裡之前，他是個甚麼樣的人。他從來沒有放棄挑戰，甚至在Carl讓他從頭到尾閱讀伊利亞特，並讓他找出一個繪畫主題時，他也沒有。

 

Simon的是他的眼睛：大而藍，偏向灰色的淺藍。它們看著一切，也道出一切，不過僅限那些會傾聽的人。當又一位仿生人進入，佈滿傷口，身上都是飛濺的釱時，Simon的眼神會閃爍著憂慮。它們會在North和Josh爭執時不停的來回觀看，不確定該站在哪一方；它們會沉穩地看向Markus的藍與綠，表達他的感激和保證，保證他將為Markus而戰。 _我會支持你_ 。

 

Josh是最好理解的。部分原因是他之前的生活幾乎都在人群裡，作為一名大學教授，每天被學生包圍。他幾乎就像個人。

但也不完全是。

 

他的動作還是帶有點機械的特性。他的表情、他的肢體表現出不同於人類的部分。

 

Josh心煩意亂的時候會來回踱步，肩膀縮緊，雙手僵硬地貼緊身側。他沉思時會摸下巴，沮喪時會捏著他的鼻樑。當North建議暴力行動時，他經常抿緊嘴唇，而如果Markus似乎對這個點子感興趣，他的整張臉會垮下來。這位較為沉穩的仿生人相比其他兩位有更多意見，但他都同等對待。

 

不過他最喜歡觀察的仿生人是Connor。原型機RK800。

 

在Markus解放了他的人民之後，他們逐漸相識。Connor自己選擇成為了一位異常仿生人，這讓模控生命和警局感到驚訝，但不包括Markus。像異常仿生人獵人這種高級機型，在學習和適應環境後成為他們的一份子是無可避免的。

 

起義結束後，Markus著手幫助他的人民，參加政府會議並盡其所能為他們的權利而戰。Connor則回去繼續做一名警探，跟著Hank偵查案件。

 

Markus在那些會議之後有了觀察Connor的機會，兩個仿生人在那裡碰了面。他已經不記得會議是何時開始的，但他很珍惜那段時間，讓他得以去瞭解另一個仿生人。Connor是一個獨特的例子，在“奇特”這點上跟Markus之前遇到的有強烈對比。

 

比如說Connor和他的硬幣，Markus從來沒見過另一個養成這個習慣的仿生人。看著年輕的型號靈活地輕彈手指間的圓形金屬片總是令人著迷。

 

“你想試試嗎？” Connor有一次在公園散步時提議。這是以前Carl最喜歡的時光，現在Markus也是。

 

Markus微笑著搖搖頭。“我可能會掉個一百萬次，Connor。也許下次吧。”

 

Connor好奇地歪了歪腦袋。“我相信對你而言，不會像人類那樣困難。” 他把25美分遞給了Markus。“試一試。”

 

Connor意圖將硬幣交給Markus，兩人停下了腳步，較年長的仿生人放棄般地歎了口氣。他知道Connor那堅持不懈的天性，就是這點讓對方成為了優秀的警探。如果他沒有立即拿起硬幣，Connor會繼續喋喋不休，直到他們再次見面並強迫他嘗試。

 

因此Markus從他手中拿走硬幣並試圖彈動它。硬幣好好地落在他的手中。好的，至少他能做到這部分。Connor看著Markus嘗試用手指滾動它，就像前者無數次做過的那樣。硬幣從手裡滑落，在即將掉落時Connor抓住了它。警探的左手短暫地把Markus的右手和25美分握在一起，接著放手將銀色金屬塞回口袋。

 

“快要成功了，”Connor微笑著，愉快地把頭歪向一邊。“至少你沒有掉一百萬次。”

 

Markus翻了個白眼繼續往前走，他知道Connor會跟上來的。他心不在焉地搓了搓兩人的仿生皮膚接觸的地方，想著自己的塑膠心臟為何跳得比之前更快。

 

另一個有關Connor，但他還沒有親眼見過的，就是Connor會舔......東西。RK800總是聲稱這是為了分析，但肯定有更簡單的方式讓Connor分析液體，而不將它們放進嘴裡對吧？

 

“就是該死的噁心，”Anderson副隊長說。在Markus與他碰面，希望在簽署一項仿生人法律上能獲得他的支持時，他向Markus抱怨起來。Markus正在遊說各方人士仿生人也能擁有資產，以及人類傷害仿生人與傷害人同罪。Hank同意所有的罪行都應該平等地評判，不論是人還是仿生人，但其他警員仍然不這麼想。無論如何，Markus還是得到了他的認同，而現在他正聽著Hank抱怨Connor噁心的習慣。“對，我是知道他是一個仿生人，但我還是擔心，他可能會生病或發生甚麼別的狀況。”

 

Markus咧開嘴笑，完全對暴躁的副隊長擔心Connor的健康狀況感到十分有趣，後者可是無法感染任何已知的人類疾病。彷佛Connor是他的孩子般。“就我看來你變得柔軟了，副隊長。” Markus稍微戲弄他。

 

副隊長盯著他，搖了搖頭，一個粗魯的“不”從嘴裡溢出。“該死的，Markus，不要跟我說這種'看透一切'的鬼扯。我不聽別人話很久了，肯定也不會因你開始。真要我來說，你才是那個柔軟的人。”

 

Markus的系統在震驚中卡頓了，他眨了眨異色的眼瞳來回復鎮靜。接著他又試了一次。“我──不好意思，什麼？”仿生的心臟再次跳起來，但似乎比之前更加吵雜。釱液沖上他的耳朵。

 

“你聽見了，” Anderson副隊長翹起嘴角，看著Markus措手不及，沒有了他平時沉著的神色。“Connor見到你之後看起來總是特別開心，像一個完全不同的人。不是你對Connor太溫柔了，就是我認錯了仿生人。”

 

“認錯哪個仿生人？” Connor問，進來時看見兩人在Anderson副隊長的桌前對話。他訝異地歪著頭看向Markus，然後皺起眉頭，恍然大悟。“哦，我很抱歉。我是不是剛好撞上甚麼重要的事──”

 

“啊，完全沒有，”Markus站起身急忙問候Connor，幾乎要撞倒椅子。他要溜了。“只是一些，呃，政治的事，我們正好快結束了。” RK200彎下腰並抓起簽名的檔，讓他的手有點事做。他有壓力時總是靜不下心。如果他還有LED，現在肯定會是亮黃色。

 

Connor向他走了幾步，歪了歪他的頭，納悶對方是不是感覺不對勁。他確實表現得很奇怪。“有什麼......不對嗎，Markus？”

 

Connor走得太近了，Markus屏住呼吸。另一個仿生人再次沒有領會個人空間的概念。他們有著相仿的身高，Markus稍微高了一英寸，但由於Connor的氣勢，Markus老覺得自己小了點。“我很好，Connor，不用在意我。” 他把手放到Connor的胸口，輕輕地將後者往後推。他需要呼吸。“我真的要走了，North在呼叫我。”

 

說謊。沒有人在他腦裡聯絡他，但是Connor不曉得，所以他會利用這點作為優勢。他微笑著，強迫自己放鬆身心，決定不去看Connor的眼睛。“我們下次見，Connor。” Markus把手伸回去，瞥了一眼Anderson。“我走了。”他把文件貼到胸前，然後離開。他錯過了提到North時Connor的古怪表情。

 

“Huh。” Connor說，看著Markus走出了警局。“這很奇怪。” 他繞過去坐到他的辦公桌前，深陷在思緒裡。他從口袋裡掏出硬幣，在手指之間翻動，在兩手之間飛越，一邊試圖分析為什麼Markus表現得如此......奇怪。

 

“你的胸口出了什麼狀況嗎，Connor？”

 

Connor被Hank的聲音拉了回來。他的頭迅速往上抬，拿著硬幣的手倏地停下來。“嗯？”

 

Hank指了指，他往下方看。Connor的一隻手早已抬到他的胸前，緊壓著Markus先前放手的位置。他緊緊地抓住襯衫， 然後放開，LED燈閃爍著。他將硬幣放回口袋裡，整理了領帶，接著與Hank的眼神接觸並搖搖頭。“沒什麼狀況，Hank。我很好，系統沒有問題。”仿生人看回他的電腦開始工作，忽略了壞脾氣的男人，儘管兩人只相距一英尺。

 

Hank對他們的反應感到無奈。有點腦子的人都能知道發生了什麼事，但他清楚最好不要干涉別人的關係。他靠到椅子上，咬著桌上盒子裡的一個甜甜圈。希望這兩個傻瓜意識到他媽的發生了什麼，然後決定採取行動，否則他就必須跟Connor解釋鳥兒和蜜蜂的事*了。

 

而他 _並不想_ 向Connor說明鳥兒和蜜蜂。

//

Connor的班次結束後，他們決定再次在公園碰面。Markus真的不知道Connor如何設法在白天完成他的案件，但他選擇不過問，如果這意味著有更多時間與對方一起度過。

 

Markus搖了搖頭，決定無視腦海中響起的最後一句話帶有的含意，試圖把它甩開。

 

他走向遊樂場，看著小孩子和仿生人玩耍，但後者不再只是照顧者──而是那些家庭的朋友。他們本來是尋求自由的奴隸，但曉得不會有人傷害他們的時候，就回到了他們的人類友人那裡。他看著他們享受著和平，慶祝又一天的自由。

 

他繼續走著，注意到一個人和一個仿生人，看起來像在爭吵。人類似乎對某些事情感到惱火，聲響甚至傳到Markus站立的位置，而那位仿生人正試著讓人類平靜下來。人群因為騷動逐漸出現，站在一旁看戲。仿生人似乎想要平息現在的情況。一個購物袋翻倒了，大概是人類的，躺在仿生人的腳附近，她彎下腰要拿起它。此時人類毫無預警地舉起一隻手，把仿生人揍倒在地上，開始打她。Markus本能地沖向前，憤怒和失望在心中升起。

 

_為什麼不能饒了我們？為什麼人類就是不放過他的人民呢？_

 

他正準備用拳頭回答心底的問題，但有人比他搶先出手。Connor突然從人群中沖出來，全身撞向那名人類。他擒抱住對方，兩人摔倒在地，翻滾著互相試圖占到上風。Markus改變了計畫，迅速地去幫那位仿生人，檢查她的生命體征。

 

“你受傷了嗎？” 他急匆匆地問，白色的塑膠手摸上另一個仿生人的臉頰。她看起來嚇壞了──被打的地方退去了仿生的皮膚，但沒有什麼嚴重的損傷。她的衣服弄髒了，但並沒有感到疼痛。

 

“我很好，”她喘息著晃了晃頭。“沒有嚴重的傷害，別擔心我。” 她盯著身後扭打起來的一團，Markus轉過身準備加入戰鬥。

 

但似乎也不需要了。人類正躺在地上，手扶著自己的臉。一隻眼睛腫成紫紅色，臉頰上有一道小傷口，嘴唇裂開。因為反擊了Connor，釱沾到了他的皮膚和衣服，藍色的血與骯髒的紅色襯衫形成鮮明的對比。

 

“Connor ......”Markus喘息著，手伸向他的朋友。Connor的嘴巴周圍有藍色的血液，臉上也有類似的小傷口。“來吧，我們走。”

 

年輕的仿生人點點頭，在跟著Markus前給了人類最後一記怒視。Markus再一次檢查受害的仿生人，確保她不會再次受到傷害，確保一旁的人們清楚所有經過。在確定受害者（她的名字是Anne）能夠安全地回家之後，Connor接著建立了一份警方報告。Markus一再提出要帶她回家，但後者堅持讓Markus照顧Connor。“這是你該做的，你們今天都幫了我很多。” 他問她是否要提出指控，但她認為那個男人得到了教訓。

 

人群散去留下了攻擊者，受害的安全人員也安全了，兩人便前往Markus家。

 

一旦到達，Markus便指揮Connor坐到他的餐桌旁，匆忙地取出一個急救箱。Connor愉快地看著，手指不安分地摸著早先拿出的硬幣。Markus注意到另一個仿生人就跟他一樣安定不下來。對Markus來說，就彷佛神經在傳遞著沒有規律的節奏。

 

他拿出紙巾去除Connor身上的釱。他清楚仿生人是不會感到疼痛的，但仍然會流血。他放下醫療箱，將Connor的下巴往上扳，快速有效地處理。Connor在擦拭的壓力下皺了皺鼻子，但沒有爭辯。他知道Markus極為專注的時候是怎麼樣的。

 

“難怪你是一個照顧型仿生人，”康納戲弄他，把硬幣放在桌子上，拉著Markus的手腕繼續說。“有人受傷時你無法不去幫忙，即使那些人沒有寫在你的程式裡。”

 

Markus心感不快，試圖將手腕從Connor的手中拉開。“你沒有必要幫助她，我也可以處理好。”

 

Connor眨著他棕色的大眼睛望著Markus，藍色的LED燈在思考時嗡嗡作響。他放開Markus的手讓他可以把紙巾放到桌子上。“然後同樣的情況依舊會發生，除了換你坐在椅子上，而我照看著你。反正你知道我們都會毫不猶豫地介入的。” 他微笑著，對著Markus可愛的歪歪頭，對自己說的話感到滿意。

 

Markus的手指抽動了一下。“為什麼你老是這樣做？” 他納悶地輕聲說。他的手懸在Connor臉旁，自己的頭模仿Connor剛剛做的動作，歪向一邊。

 

RK800困惑地挑起眉毛。“做什麼？” LED的黃光照在Markus的手上，他不確定對方在問甚麼。

 

“歪頭，” Markus咕噥道，瞇起眼睛。“不管你感覺怎麼樣，你總是這樣做。” 他輕輕地把手放到Connor的臉頰上，就像捧著甚麼易碎的物品。他的拇指擦過Connor的傷口，上面的藍血已經清理乾淨了，仿生皮膚回歸原處覆蓋住傷口。“無論你覺得困惑、悲傷或快樂，還是想搞懂事情，你總是會歪頭。我以前從來沒見過。”

 

Connor的LED持續著穩定的黃色，看著Markus越來越靠近。他的思緒在奔跑，釱液調節器在他耳裡砰砰響著。Markus的手貼著的部分正在燃燒，熱到心底。要不是當場當機對現在的狀況一點幫助也沒有，他肯定會做的。

 

年輕的型號盯著Markus，眼裡含帶後者從未見過的情緒。它們看向了他的嘴唇，然後又直視他的雙眼。Markus甚至沒有意識到他的另一隻手也摸上Connor的臉，兩手的拇指摩娑著他臉頰俐落的線條。

 

“你是說......像這樣？” Connor再一次歪頭，消除兩人的距離將嘴唇貼在一起。他 **並不完全清楚** 自己在做什麼，但感覺很好。

 

Markus眨了眨眼睛，然後猛地回吻了他。Connor的手抬起來圈住Markus的脖子，試圖拉近他。Markus扯了Connor一下讓他站起身，接著把他推到桌子上，有效地困住。隨著吻的繼續他們的呼吸變得越來越不規律，Markus將自己完全交給了Connor，而後者很高興地接受了所有。兩人分開後，Connor哼了哼準備開口。Markus微笑著把額頭貼向Connor，他的心砰砰直跳。

 

“你觀察我多久了？” Connor友好地詢問，雙手往下圈住Markus的腰。他的力道舒適又自然，好像本來就該一直存在。

 

“自從我遇到你，”Markus回答，抬起頭嘻嘻笑著。他的雙手松松地靠在Connor的脖子上。“這是我的習慣。在我異常之前，還在照顧Carl的時候。” 為了展示給Connor，Markus的右手往下滑，向另一個仿生人張開手。他等著。Connor的回應是伸出手握上去。他的人造皮膚退去，露出塑膠的部分，兩人看著塑膠發出藍光，Markus傳遞了他的回憶。

 

數不清的時間裡他注視、評估著Connor。記下他身體移動的方式，他的笑聲。在對方離開後，他的微笑仍然印在Markus眼底。還有歪頭。每當Connor歪著腦袋時，Markus就會順手記下，知道哪些是下意識的反應，哪些則是帶有特定的目的。Connor看到了所有不同面貌的他，感受到Markus的感情，感受到有些甚麼在兩人的心理綻放。他決定分享他自己的。

 

Markus發出一聲輕柔的喘息，在腦海裡出現的是關於......他的回憶？他早上坐在椅子上喝著咖啡；在電視螢幕上讚美人類對仿生人的認可；走在遊行隊伍中，致力說服世界他的人民也是生命，而他們需要認同。他感覺到Connor看見自己的笑容時的喜悅，還有他仰頭大笑時Connor的好感；感覺到Connor看見他因漫長的一天而僵硬的背影時的擔心，還有他轉過身看見朋友而開心起來時Connor的放鬆。他感受到Connor的情緒、Connor的關心，感覺到熔爐般的熱在他的胸口燃燒，他意識到──

 

“你......愛我？” Markus問道，看向另一個仿生人。

 

“就是這種感覺？” Connor好奇地回答。他鬆手指向自己的胸膛，手攥緊了上面的衣物。“我的意思是，我對你總有種更強的感覺，但我並不確切知道它是什麼。我試著問Hank是什麼意思，但他只是嘲笑我。他的臉似乎紅了，所以顯而易見這個反應對我很有幫助，而且──”

 

Markus用另一個吻打斷他的話，這一次較為柔和，他要慢慢來。他想要品嘗這一刻，盡可能多收集關於Connor的資訊。他享受地哼哼，獲取如何讓體驗更加美好的線索。Connor愉快地回應，渴望Markus在他舌頭上的觸感，想要把他拉得更近，將他的觸摸印在他的系統裡。他緊緊抓住年長的仿生人，彷佛害怕他會離開。Markus的手順過對方的頭髮，弄亂了通常完美無暇的警探，聽見一聲愉悅的呻吟。他的心跳加速。如果世界允許他們永遠地親吻，他們一定做得到。Markus拉開距離一會兒注視著Connor的眼睛。他需要說出來，以穩固他一直以來的感受──

 

“我也......愛你，Connor。”

 

END.

────────────────────

*鳥兒和蜜蜂的事：基本的性知識。

慌張的領袖+很會的康納=1000倍的快樂。


End file.
